Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retrieval system and retrieval method for performing retrieval, and particularly relates to a retrieval system and retrieval method for performing retrieval of operating information of machines.
Related Art
A designer of an industrial robot or machine tool (hereinafter referred to as “robot, etc.”) is required to perform design so that the conflicting demands are satisfied, such as satisfying sufficient strength and operating performance in order to allow the robot, etc. to appropriately operate, along with making as light weight and energy efficient as possible.
In order to satisfy these conditions, the designer is required to design the rigidity of the arms, sizes of gears and motors, etc. by considering the operation conditions of the robot, etc. Herein, operation conditions of robot, for example, are according to what kind of movements (e.g., speed, acceleration, movement distance, axis direction) the robot, etc. is operating, how much load the robot, etc. is required to withstand during this operation (e.g., upon this movement, the motor and gears driving each axis of the robot must withstand a certain load and duty ratio), etc.
Such operation conditions of the robot, etc. come to greatly differ depending on according to what kind of application software (hereinafter referred to as “application”) the robot, etc. is utilized.
Therefore, as a procedure upon designing a robot, etc., first, the application for utilizing this robot, etc. is specified, and the operation conditions of the robot, etc. believed to be representative in this application are assumed. Next, design is performed so as to achieve the most weight savings and energy economization as possible, while keeping as rugged a casing and power unit that can exhibit the performance required under these assumed operation conditions. Then, after creating a prototype model by design, the prototype model is made to operate under the assumed operation conditions in a laboratory, and the operating state such as the applied load, speed, acceleration, torque and duty ratio are measured in practice. It is thereby confirmed that the expected performance can be exhibited, and that gears/motors/arms, etc. are not damaged, and overheating, etc. does not occur.
Examples of technology for performing such confirm are disclosed in Patent Document 1. With the technology disclosed in Patent Document 1, sensors, etc. are installed to a machine tool including a numerical control device. Then, by causing the motion mechanism of the machine tool to function, and measuring the operating state of the motion mechanism with sensors, etc., the performance of the motion mechanism is evaluated.
Patent Document 1:    Japanese Patent No. 4031627